


The Unmarried Weasley

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Lust, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Set after the Battle of Hogwarts, we witness the taming of Charlie Weasley, the dragon tamer, by someone who was just as unsuspecting of him as he was of her.





	1. Unmarried My Arse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi-chapter for Charlie Weasley if he'd stayed home after the war, I love the idea of Muggle/Wizard relationships so I thought I'd try and explore this with Charlie!

"Unmarried? Unmarried my arse!" She muttered quietly from across the room.

"What?" Charlie asked, looking up from the frying pan in which the almost blackened sausages were sizzling away. He looked up to find his wife's brunette head hidden behind a large newspaper, on which pictures moved and the words on the front page talked of a 'Golden Trio' and 'Krum's Final Victory". Her small hands shuffled the newspaper until she could be seen over the top of it.

"She said you were single!" She shouted at him, her brow furrowing in a way that told him he was in trouble.

"Single?" Charlie asked, leaving the stove and making his way to lean on the back of her chair to read over her shoulder.

"Here look." And she pointed to a line mid way through an article by a certain Rita Skeeter.

"The Unmarried Weasley!" She turned in her chair to face him, flattening the paper onto the table. Charlie met her glare with confusion evident in his own eyes. "Unmarried Weasley!" She cried at him and pointed to her inflated stomach. "You call this unmarried?" She yelled, her face going red and her chest turning somewhat blotchy as it did every time she was either embarrassed or angry.

"Love…" Charlie cooed, lowering his hands to cover her inflated stomach, rubbing soothing circles on its surface as he did so.

"Charlie!" She muttered, somewhat defeated, her head falling back onto his chest and her eyes closing. "I'm not invisible am I?" She asked half-heartedly.

Charlie looked down at her face, hair disorderly placed on top of her head, tanned skin, with the light smattering of freckles covering her skin, button nose and pink lips pursed.

"Definitely not." He told her and as she opened her eyes his lips met hers in a kiss so soft and gentle, she couldn't help but sigh contentedly.

Pulling back Charlie smiled at the calm that had settled over her features, he reached down and grasped her left hand that was resting on her stomach and brought it to his lips.

"I know you're not invisible because I can remember…in vivid detail…every moment with you up until…now." With that his lips closed delicately over the ring on her fourth finger. "Unmarried she says? Unmarried my arse!"


	2. Mundane Meeting

Charlie Weasley was in a muggle pub in central London, of all the places. It was three days after they had buried Fred and here he was, surrounded by his friends; Maria, David, Michael, Thea and Joe. It was their first meet up in over two years, what with the Dark Lord taking over and the lack of time they had just somehow not had the time. But now it was all over, there was nothing keeping them from meeting up, only grief and somehow that was something better shared, especially due to the fact that they had lost one of their own.

"To Tonks." Michael murmured into the silence, raising his glass of dark ale into the middle of the table, where it clinked against everyone else's as they too raised their differing drinks with mumbles of "Tonks" before swigging from the glasses.

"So…" Maria started with a sigh looking anywhere but in anyone's eye. "What have we missed?" She asked, slightly choking on a half laugh.

The rest of the booth laughed along with her, it seemed a stupid question in reality. They had grown up alongside each other throughout most of the teenage years. Seven years spent together created a close bond, something that could never really disappear. But in the following years they had lost contact. Charlie remembered how the owls became less and less frequent, both on his part and theirs. They were growing up, moving on, they no longer relied on each other so fully as they once had. But now they needed each other once more, more than ever. Charlie looked from his left to his right, the faces of those he had loved had changed so drastically, he couldn't imagine what they saw on his face.

"Well…" Thea began carefully , looking toward Joe awkwardly before a soft smile took over her face and she turned away from him with a blush. "Me and Joe…"

"We all know exactly what you two have been up to!" Michael interrupted with a laugh.

"Really?" Joe asked giving him a sharp look, as Thea lifted her left had to present them with a glittering ring upon her finger, which Joe took in his own.

"No way!" Charlie roared out, his hand reaching out to slap Joe on the shoulder.

"Yep." Joe replied with a blush taking over his face.

"When?" Piped out Maria who had the faintest hint of tears in her eyes.

"Just over a year ago." Thea replied. "We couldn't tell anyone, I'm so sorry none of you were invited, it was just he families…we didn't want to draw any attention." She pointed out quickly, taking Joe's hand in her own.

Thea Montgomery came from a long line of purebloods and as such had been approached by the death eaters, however seeing as how she was very much in love with, and had been for some time at that, with a muggleborn she tried to stay very far away form causing any trouble.

Though, as Charlie watched the couple in their glory, he felt his stomach warm some…it hadn't really all been for nothing perhaps.

"This is amazing!" Maria cried out raising her glass once more, though this time for something a little more cheering.

"Anyone else?" Joe called out to the ring.

Charlie looked about himself at the remaining others when Michael suddenly straightened his shoulders and raised his glass to the group.

"Although its is nothing quite as exciting as the last announcement," he commented, raising his glass at the glowing couple. "I do have a small announcement…I've had a promotion!" He half squealed in delight, nearly sloshing his drink across the table. "I'm going to be the deputy head of The Werewolf Registry office!"

There was a shout of congratulations from the surrounding booth, which they quickly hushed up to a quieter tone when they remembered that the neighbouring booths and tables were full of unknowing muggles.

"I'll tell Bill! He'll be happy to have someone on the inside!" Charlie told Michael with a grin.

"God of course! How's he doing after the incident! It's been so long!" Maria blurted out quickly.

"Oh he's fine. Gets real ratty right before the full moon and then that night…well he told me he just gets horny as hell!" He told them guffawing along with them. And it felt good to laugh. It had been too long since Charlie had felt like laughing properly. The others laughed along with him until tears leaked from their eyes.

"Another round?" He asked, standing from his seat and motioning with his empty glass to the surrounding table. He was replied with a bunch of unintelligible mumbles.

Charlie made his way to the bar, empty glasses in his hands, as many as he could hold and placed them down on the bar. He was stood next to a group of girls who were chatting animatedly and one of them was checking him out as far as he could tell.

"Another round?" Came a voice, and Charlie looked back over the bar to be met with a face half hidden behind the beer pumps. He grinned down at the small woman.

"Please." He replied, watching as kicked and pushed a large box across the floor with her foot as she asked him what the order was. "Shouldn't you remember this sort of thing?" He asked with a smirk.

"If you hadn't noticed." She started at him, clearing the empty glasses from in front of him and depositing them onto another side where they were suddenly taken by another pair of hands. "We're rather busy." She told him, walking back to the bar and leaning her elbow against the sticky wood with a sickly sweet smile upon her lips. "Well?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Three pints of the original, two glasses of the white and I'll have a double Irish whiskey." She lost the sickly smile and gave a genuine one and began preparing the order. Charlie watched as she busily prepared the glasses and drinks, lining them up before him until they were all poured and served in front of him.

"£16.70" She told him quickly while tightening her hastily put up hair.

"Right." Charlie murmured digging out his wallet and shifting through the money in there, attempting to hide from view the wizard money he had in there, while attempting to fish out the bit of muggle money he kept at the bottom.

"Struggling?" She called across the bar at him, making sure to be heard over the raucous of a busy Saturday night in the middle of summer.

"Yeah see, I work abroad…haven't been home in a while. Help me out would ya?" He asked, leaning onto the bar and offering the wallet toward here, hoping that she really wouldn't think anything of the foreign looking money.

While she took the wallet in her hand and began fishing for pounds and pennies Charlie got to really look at the girl. She had dark brown hair, piled on top of her head, little make up on, hoops in her ears and a piercing in her nose, brown eyes that were shifting over both his wallet and himself, so he thought. Her skin was sun kissed and had a light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks, as though she'd recently been in the sun. She was very pretty in Charlie's opinion, perhaps a tad short but he could definitely work with that.

"Right." She told him handing the wallet back and taking a fist full of money to the till, she rang it through and headed back over with a fist of change.

"Please keep it. You've been plenty kind to me this evening." He told her and watched as she smiled and placed the money into the pinny around her waist.

"Thank you very much." She said and he watched as a grin grew upon her face and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly.


	3. Drunken Disapparating

Charlie's night turned out to be one that he couldn't really remember, just hazy conversation. Himself and his group of friends continued drinking till 2.00am and wobbled their ways out onto the cooling streets of muggle London, leaving only one other group on the premises.

"Hey!" Called a voice, and Charlie turned around, his eyes taking a moment to catch up with his too fast movement. He saw the bar girl half running toward him, a jacket in her hand. "You left this behind." She told him with a knowing smile, handing the black leather looking jacket over to him. Charlie took the jacket and leaned down slightly so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Thank you." He told her, meeting her dark eyes that looked slightly sleepy at that moment. She grinned at him and told him "no problem enjoy your night." Or Charlie presumed that's what she was going to say as she was cut off as he leant in to press his lips sloppily onto her soft cheek. The girl was frozen in shock and Charlie watched as her cheeks filled with a pink colour and mouth flopped open and closed a couple of times with no noise coming out.

"Sorry." He told her grinning all the while giving her a shrug and turned to his friends who were falling about in the middle of the street laughing at the awkward and unexpected exchange. Once he'd reached them and they had set off down the street, the others still laughing as he turned and looked back over his shoulder, before turning the corner, to see the girl, hand held to the cheek where his lips had just been and a small smile on her lips watching them leave.

"What was that?" Maria asked as they rounded the corner, laughing all the while.

"Dunno." Charlie answered with a shrug and a smug smile on his lips.

"You know you could get done for that kind of shit right mate?" David asked punching his arm as they swaggered down the streets, heading to the apparition point outside of The Leaky Cauldron.

"I know! I just…she was pretty." Charlie announced throwing an arm around Thea and Joe and nudging his way in between the couple.

"Come on. Lets get you idiots home." Thea told the group, steering them down the alley beside The Leaky Cauldron before pulling her wand from her bag and looking around at the surrounding faces with a sad smile.

"Can we meet again soon?" She asked quietly, taking Joe's hand in her own.

"Yes!" Maria squealed out quickly wrapping her arms around David and Joe and began chanting "Group hug, group hug." And with a few groans they pulled together, arms wrapped around each other, all grinning at the old tradition they had taken part in every time they left for summer away from Hogwarts.

"Love you guys." Michael muttered to which he received the same statement made back to him five times.

They pulled apart and Joe took Thea's hand once more before disapparating away. Next was Maria, then David, leaving Michael and Charlie to drunkenly grin at one another as Charlie pulled is wand from his back pocket, raising it in preparation to disaparate.

"Hey Charlie, you know…if you want to just chat…or go out and get blindingly drunk, we're here for you." He told him lifting a hand and resting it on Charlie's muscled shoulder.

Charlie felt the smile pull his lips and his breath catch somewhat in his throat. They hadn't really discussed anything to do with the deaths, other than Tonks, although Tonks had always been close with all of them.

"I know bud." He told him, "thanks." And with that they pulled away giving one another a smile then turned into nothingness.


	4. The Burrow

Charlie arrived just down the lane from The Burrow, stumbling slightly on his landing and leant against he dry stone wall while his waited out the spinning of the world. As soon as he felt steady he straightened up and shoved his arms through his jacket while he began the short walk to the gate to his childhood home. It stood in the out against the slowly lightening sky, some windows were lit up which confused Charlie, he checked his watch and sure enough it was 3.00am, a time when the inhabitants of The Burrow should be sleeping soundly. From a glance he saw that the kitchen was lit up, Percy's room too and Ron's all the way at the top of the house. He made his way to the door and pulled his wand out to unlock it silently, yet as soon as he had opened the door he could hear voices floating around the house. He closed the door and headed straight through to the living room where his mum was sat in an armchair knitting and chatting to Hermione who was curled on the sofa, nursing a cup of tea that steamed her sleepy face.

"Charlie." Molly broke off from the quiet conversation she'd been having with Hermione and smiled at him.

"Why are you two up?" Charlie asked, taking his jacket off and slinging it onto the back of a nearby chair before falling back into its squishy folds.

"Nightmares." They answered simultaneously, smiling at one another in camaraderie.

Charlie barked out a laugh at the sentiment, what a strange thing to bond over, he thought. With a sigh, he kicked his shoes off and watched as his mother glared at the dragon hide boots.

"I'll take them upstairs when I go up." He promised before she could voice her annoyance. "So…what are the nightmares?"

Hermione lowered her eyes to her tea keeping her lips sealed and his mother glared at him. "We will not be discussing that Charlie!" She told him in a quiet stern voice.

"Alright, alright." He said raising his hands in defence.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked quickly, changing the subject from whatever haunted the two women.

"London, we went to a muggle pub," At this Molly looked at him quizzically. "We didn't want to have to deal with the crowds…" Charlie told her and she nodded knowingly, as did Hermione. They both understood that with the end of the war, the streets bustled in Diagon Alley full of admirers and well wishers. "It was great though! No one disturbed us and it's been so long since I'd seen the gang." He told the room in general.

"How are they all?" Molly asked, genuinely intrigued, having had them over many times during Charlie's childhood.

"Fine, fine. Joe and Thea got married last year." At this his Mother awed and wished them well. "Yep and Michael got a promotion, David is still at The Daily Prophet writing and Maria still in training to be a healer."

"Still? My word it takes a lot of years!" She commented. "She's a lovely girl Maria." Molly mentioned looking at Charlie shrewdly.

"Mum, you know that that will never happen. I've been telling you for years."

"Who is she?" Hermione piped in, in an attempt to cut Molly off on her tirade of Charlie's eligibility and her lack of grandchildren.

Charlie quickly grinned at her "You've actually met her before." He told her, giving her a moment to think it over.

"I have?" She asked while taking a sip of tea and pushing her hair away from her face.

"You have. A fair few years ago now though. That dragon of Hagrids? Norberta? She was one of them who brought her over on their broomsticks." He told her with a grin and noticed how pale she had suddenly become. He quickly looked to his mother who had frozen in her knitting, her face a mask of disbelief.

"Dragon?" She whispered and Charlie suddenly very much regretted bringing up the subject. "A dragon?!" She shrieked.

"Mum!" Charlie shouted back standing from his seat and wobbling slightly, he was definitely still drunk, he wouldn't have mentioned the dragon with his mother present if he hadn't been. "Listen…it was only a baby dragon and the kids were only helping Hagrid!" He told her as she placed the knitting needles down on the arm of the chair and pulled herself upright.

"They shouldn't be going near dragons Charlie!" She said quietly walking towards him all the while he backed away with every step of hers.

"I didn't tell them to get the dragon!"

"Yes but you didn't tell them not to!"

"I'm not in charge of them!" He told her rushing around to the other side of the kitchen table.

"No! Apparently you only care about the bloody dragons Charlie! Honestly! How could you ask children to handle a dragon?" She was shouting now and Charlie made sure that the table was between them all the while. He could also hear footsteps and doors opening above and was somewhat thankful at the idea of having someone to stop his maniac mother.

"I never said they handled a dragon. They just carried him across school and gave them to the gang who flew to Romania so I could look after her on the reserve." During his explanation Hermione had come to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and living room while Arthur had come down the stairs pulling on a dressing gown quickly followed by Bill, Ginny and George.

"What the hells going on?" Bill asked scratching his head his eyes bleary. "Seriously? Mum, it's 3 in the morning!" He cried out.

"Bill do not swear!" She told him.

"Hell is not a swear word mum." He answered back.

"Molly come on dear, it's far too late for all this." Arthur chimed in.

"Yeah mum, listen to dad." Charlie told her, although he suddenly wished he'd stayed quiet as her eyes narrowed in on him once more.

"I'm going back to bed." George announced and squeezed his way back up the stairs between bodies.

"Yes, we should all be in bed." Arthur called out.

"What's all the noise?" Came another voice along with thumping steps down the stairs.

"Oh well done Charlie. You've woken Ron and most likely Harry too."

"Are they the only ones you care about waking?" Ginny called out, wrapping her arms about herself with a huff as Ron appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's happened" He asked, eyes scanning the room quickly, taking care to rest on Hermione for longer than anyone else. Charlie noted the wand in his hand and suddenly wondered how long it would take them to get out of their 'on the run' minds.

"Now, now." Molly had softened at the appearance of Ron. "Off to bed with you all. I'm sorry Ron we didn't mean to wake you. Is Harry still asleep?" She asked worriedly.

"Um, no we've been up for a bit…nightmares again." He told everyone, looking down at his bare feet.

Charlie watched as Molly's shoulders slumped and nodded.

"It'll take time." She announced and then suddenly looked about herself.

"Bed, come on everyone to bed. It's far too late for this kind of gathering!" She sounded like her old self one more. She began shooing everyone back upstairs and climbed up after Arthur. Charlie followed with Hermione just behind him. "Sorry Charlie." Hermione told him, before following Ginny into her room and closing the door. Charlie climbed another flight of stairs behind his mum and dad and opened his door, calling out "goodnight" as loud as he could before quickly shutting the door. It's good to be home, Charlie thought.


End file.
